


Late Night Magic

by ohleejordan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohleejordan/pseuds/ohleejordan
Summary: *Old legend is a quote from “the language of thorns” by Leigh BardugoSurname "Morozova" also belongs to grisha verse and Leigh Bardugo





	Late Night Magic

 

  **Chapter** **1**

   It's late at night and you still can't stop thinking about it. Desire to find the answers gets you out of bed, every time you close your eyes you see that scene. Durmstrang champions entering the Forbidden Forest and leaving thirty minutes later. The whole school witnessed dark tentacles backing off into the darkness,without any noticeable reason. For the rest of the week, you listened to people wondering what charm, spell, or even curse they used to get rid of these monsters.

 And slowly it drove you crazy, why, why were you the only one who could see that strange ghost-like women appearing next to them. They were clearly talking to her so it couldn't be just your imagination right? And here you are, wandering around the castle well past midnight. Seeking answers led you into the forbidden section of the library. My dear child, you are soon to learn that not every question has the answer, no matter how bad we want to get it. But tonight odds may be in your favor, as you have come to me. 

 Do I have answers to all questions that made you leave your bed in this cold November night? No, of course not. There are no beings, human or not, that have enough power to carry the burden of knowing all of them. But listen carefully to the story I've got to tell you and maybe, just maybe, if there is enough magic in the air, tonight will give your heart the answers it needs.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

   This story happened so many years ago, that now it's nothing more than a piece of mist carried by the wind, and occasionally whispered by ghosts on cold, dark nights. Back then everything were so different that even though it took place here in Hogwarts, we could be talking about some distant mysterious land as well. But the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not a place where it all started. o

  No, our story actually begins here, so far on the north end of the British Isles that you could taste the salt in the wind, and feel the strength of sea storms deep in your bones. Heathlands were the only thing you were able to see up to the horizon. As you've already guessed, there were no muggles around, but every few miles you could spot a wizards village.

  And in one of them there was a little cottage where there used to live a girl. Not an ordinary girl of course, but a witch. And here you could think what's so strange about witch living in a wizard village? Well you can blame it on the passing time or on a still changing human nature, but the word that used to describe her kind was lost somewhere through the history. For your use, you can imagine them as muggles imagine witches today. Spells casted in a moonless night, caldurons boiling with love potions, or poisons. They weren't in a good relationships with wizards of our kind. Cold toleration were the best option, and let's not talk about the alternatives.

    Vivianne Morozova , cause that was her name, had two gifts and two curses. First gift was her appearance, and as trivial as it may seem, she could use it like the sharpest dagger. How exactly she looked like, well it depends on who are telling the story. As far as I can remember she had skin white as snow, and such were her hair. And when it comes to her eyes, my dear, many have lost themselves in them. A shade of green so outstanding, that on the first look, you would have known that she wasn't a human. Second gift of hers was divination, she was able to see the future so clearly and vividly, that the world couldn't keep any secret from her, or at least that's what she thought. It’s true that she was so powerful that she could peer into the mist of time whenever she felt like it. But here comes her first curse, so tragic but so ironic - no one ever believed her.

  Yes, that's it and as irrelevant as it may seem, it was killing her. It was, of course a result of her second curse. What was it? Well there is an old legend that says that “some people are born with a piece of night inside” that makes them feel like they're lacking something. This people will do everything to find something to fill this empty place inside of them. You should know something about it yourself right? Isn't it a reason why you are here right now? And while you’re seeking answers, she wanted something far more dangerous, and far more appealing. She wanted power. Her ambitions were however almost impossible to fulfill because of her first curse. Why she was cursed this don’t know even the oldest trees and mountains. And I also won’t try to fill this hole in the story, you can let your imagination free here. 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

   But enough of this long introduction. Let’s get to the story. It was night like this, with storm raging and stars falling from the sky, when she decided to make a deal. She want to the oldest of witches and asked her to make people believe in what she had to tell them. It was traditional witches deal, a few murderers at full moon, some love points and a bit of starlight essence, was all it took to make it. But the old witch died before she could fill her part. But maybe “die” is not the best word to describe it - she was murdered by her daughter who seeked the clan matron position. And you know how it is you can’t make the same deal twice when one is unfinished. So what was left to do? She explored the ways of necromancy to bring matron back, and make her finish hers part.     

  And where do you go when you seek knowledge? Yes right here into the forbidden section of Hogwarts library. And so did she, of course it wasn't that easy back then especially for a witch who doesn't even have to use her wand. But she wasn't stupid and knew exactly to which founder she had to turn. It were first years of hogwarts, but school has already made a name for itself as the place where all of the magical knowledge could be gained.

  And so Vivianne came to Salazar Slytherin office and asked him to let her into the library. And here story isn't clear again. Romantics will say that even he wasn't able to resist her beauty, while the ones who tend to see world in more practical way, are going to say that he saw in her that what he seeked in his young Slytherins - he saw her ambitions and potential to be one of the greatest witches in history. But no matter in which version of him you want to believe, it doesn't change the fact that he was not stupid either. And letting such a powerful being into his house, without any security means, would be an incredibly foolish move. 

  He agreed to accept her into the Slytherin House for as long as she needs to get to the library, but she can take only a book she needs, and nothing else. When they shook hands a green veil of power covered them. This event is believed to be the very first version of the unbreakable bond, we know today.

  And so she entered the library, and this could have been end of our story, but great ambitions carry great danger with them. And even the most powerful can be their victims, if one wanted to devote their time and think deeply about it, they could came into the realization that they may be the ones who are the most vulnerable to its dangers. And so was she, and that's why while leaving the forbidden section she saw the book, and once again we don't know what was its title, you can only guess what was so alluring for her. But she extend her hand and when tips of her fingers barely brushed its cover the bond magic worked. 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

  And she's damned to wander around the forbidden forest not a ghost but also not a living being. And if you're unlucky enough to find yourself there in a difficult situation,with ambitions and power burning bright inside you, she may see the real slytherin in you as she have never formally left Salazar’s house, she may appear right beside you, not transparent but not quite clearly visible too. And if you look deep inside those green eyes she will offer you a deal. What will it be and what consequences will it carry can be known only to the ones who made it. So what she offered to the Durmstrang team, and what they agreed to do to receive her help will remain a mystery till the end of time. 

Now, my dear you can come back to bed and sleep well. Or maybe you will learn the second part of the old legend: “that hollow place can never be filled. That emptiness cannot be banished, and so some days we wake with the feeling of the wind blowing through, and we must simply endure it.” so maybe you will go back to sleep, but your ambitions won't ever be fulfilled, and you will keep searching and seeking. And on which patch will it push you only time will show. 

 And what about me? I will stay here and if any other young Slytherins will come here on cold November night I will try to give them what they need. Eventually, we all have or own curses. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Old legend is a quote from “the language of thorns” by Leigh Bardugo  
> Surname "Morozova" also belongs to grisha verse and Leigh Bardugo


End file.
